


Где заканчивается горизонт

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Днем они всего лишь соперники.  Ночью всего лишь одинокие люди.





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

Жизнь бьет в лицо агрессивным ветром, зашкаливает стрелками на спидометре, несется со скоростью 150 километров в час. Пульсирует толчками в височных долях, выплескивается адреналином в крови, шумит сердцебиением, пытаясь пробиться сквозь грудную клетку и вспорхнуть к ночному небу, чтобы через несколько часов раствориться с рассветом. Асфальт под шинами, словно зеркальная поверхность, отражает выплывшую из-за туч луну, по краям рваную, будто обкромсанную звездами. Чанёль крепче хватается за рукоятки руля и увеличивает скорость до 190, кусая и без того обветренные губы, в трещинках которых забивается холодный воздух. Стрелка спидометра, как пульс, как кровь, как жизнь, как ветер, рвется вперед, и так до вымышленной финишной черты. Глаза слезятся, из-за чего дорога смазывается чернотой, ощущением бесконечности и фальшивым бесстрашием. Последние километры до желтой прямой линии инстинктивно, словно на ощупь шинами по асфальту. Выжимая запасы топлива, своего дыхания и искристых слез, подхватываемых воздухом. 

Резкий звук тормозов режет слух так же, как свист ветра, бросившегося под шины. Чанёль дышит размеренно, словно уравновешивая все признаки ошалевшей жизни снова в медленно перетекающую повседневность, как ежедневные облака по небу. Пригладив волосы, спрыгивает со своего байка, чувствуя, наконец, подошвами тяжелых ботинок асфальт, который все время поездки преследовал его попятам. Кай приезжает через три минуты: через триста три удара в стенки артерий, через восемь потухших звезд, слегших углями за горизонтом, через трижды расширившихся зрачках при взгляде на мерцающую луну. Чанёль пытается посчитать все, что увидит или почувствует за время ожидания, но сбивается, поэтому подсчеты, скорее всего, не точны. Чонин, в отличие от Чанёля, во время гонки был в черном шлеме, поэтому темные волосы сейчас прилизанные, влажные и липнут отросшими прядями ко лбу. Он дует на челку, остужая лицо проветрившимся вмиг дыханием, вешает шлем на рукоятку руля и прислоняется к своему байку. Глаза Кая блестят так же, как выползшие на ночное небо звезды, и Чанёль надеется, что их не постигнет участь тех, что догорают за горизонтом. Расстояние между ними в четыре чанёлевских шага и один маленький детский шажок. Он считает и не верит. Потому что расстояние между ним и Чонином намного больше. 

Губы Кая на вкус как пыльный ветер. Чанёль прихватывает их своими, медлит, словно забывая, как следует поступить дальше. Он хочет впиться в губы Кая, резко, больно, хочет кусать их по покраснения, до крови, до алых вспышек разрывающимися ранками. Хочет целовать так яростно, чтобы стукаться с Чонином зубами, чтобы дыхание скручивалось в легких сложными узлами, чтобы непонятные чувства дробились в диафрагму и отдавались тяжелыми шумами в сердце. Чанёль хочет его так невозможно сильно, что мысленно раскладывает Кая на асфальте, срывает пряжку ремня с его джинсов, стягивает их до колен вместе с бельем и берет на сухую, впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Толкается так глубоко, как только может, словно пытаясь вырваться на свободу, куда-то за пределы безумия, которое пробирает его с каждым днем до коры головного мозга, будто апокалиптичный невыносимый мороз. Но сумасшедшее «хочет» каждый раз разбивается о существенное «не может». Не может по множеству глупых и не очень причин, а еще потому, что попробуй он уронить Кая на асфальт, то обязательно получит нехилый удар костяшками пальцев по щеке. 

Чанёль слишком много думает, отвлекается, поэтому Чонин сам впивается в его губы и призывно давит языком на нёбо. Пальцы Кая расстегивают кожаную куртку Чанёля и забираются под футболку, пробегаясь теплыми подушечками по напрягшемуся животу, под мышцами которого снова зарождается что-то страшное, инородное, вырывающееся наружу каждым пульсом. Ладонь раскрывается на левой стороне груди, и Чанёль чувствует своим сердцем линии жизни Чонина. Он вжимается в него, тесно соприкасаясь бедрами. И снова коматозное «хочется», когда член твердеет, чувствуя, как пульсирует такой же твердый чужой. Чанёль совсем немножко срывается и, опускаясь на колени, прижимается губами к ширинке на джинсах Кая, ведет языком по всей длине прохладного железного замка и срывает с парня хриплый стон. Чанёль думает, что это очень романтично – минет под закрытым от других вселенных небом. В его мыслях столько же искренности, сколько яда в лепестках сакуры. Иногда Чанёль мечтает закинуть в себя столько обезболивающего, чтобы онемел язык, но потом вспоминает, что приятнее, когда язык немеет от поцелуев с Каем. Это притормаживает. 

Чонин слизывает с краешка его губ перламутровую ниточку спермы и пробует себя на вкус. Они целуются долго, насколько хватает дыхания, словно синхронно пытаются вытянуть высокую ноту. Чанёль знает, что сейчас они существуют за счет друг друга, будто паразитирующие существа, перенимая кислород изо рта в рот. Без остатка. Состояние на грани реальности и бреда. Чанёль усаживает Кая на черный байк, располагаясь между его ног. Припадает губами к загорелой коже на шее, всасывает, оставляя алого цвета доказательства принадлежности, бутафорной, на самом деле, но на ночь можно притвориться, что все по-настоящему. Что так и есть – Чонин принадлежит только ему и самому себе, так по-честному. В этом мире остается так мало людей, которые являются хотя бы частью себя, и еще меньше, которые соглашаются быть частью кого-то. Если бы было можно, Чанёль поменял местами свой пульс и пульс Кая, чтобы они могли чувствовать друг друга на любом расстоянии, даже если это расстояние в несколько световых лет. 

Кровь шипит, будто выжигаясь жидким огнем, напоминая о себе толчками по всему телу. Мириады вольтовых разрядов пронзают тело, это метафорично и наигранно, но так красиво, если представить, как электричество пробегается по коже искрами и раскраивает ее по фиолетовым линиям вен. Чанёль прикусывает зубами ключицу Чонина, стягивая с плеча куртку и оттягивая футболку в сторону. Рваный выдох в скулу, пойманный ветром, ласкает слух. Кай обхватывает его ногами, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Максимально, но недостаточно. Близко – никогда не бывает так, как ты бы хотел. Потому что сам не всегда знаешь, что именно нужно тебе от человека. Знаешь лишь, что не можешь без него жить, существовать, двигаться дальше, дышать. Мир замыкается, как гребаный круг, из которого нет выхода. Есть лишь возможность сжаться до точки, если между тобой и дорогим тебе человеком радиус равняется нулю. Чанёль надеется, что между ними хотя бы близко к единице. Он проводит дорожку поцелуев вдоль смуглого плеча, ощущая себя психически больным, который принимает действительное за ирреальное. Почему они не могут по-нормальному? Не могут видеться днем, валяться в кровати, доводя друг друга до оргазма, не могут спросить банальное «любишь», боясь наткнуться на безразличное «нет». Это больнее, чем врезаться в кирпичную стену, разбивая лицо в кровавое месиво. Чанёль не кромсал череп до такого состояния, даже не до сотрясения, но знает, что «нет» в сотню раз больнее. Потому что Кай еще никогда не отвечал «да». 

Когда луна растворяется под теплым, сияющим мягкими солнечными улыбками, рассветом, Чанёль прижимается губами к виску Чонина и, прощаясь, возвращается к своему байку, который, стоило только завести, довольно урчит, словно кошка, дождавшаяся хозяина. Кай стартует первым и исчезает из виду через пятьдесят шесть секунд. Только после этого Чанёль разворачивается и едет в другую сторону. 

*** 

Возвращаясь в пустую квартиру, Чанёль чувствует себя каким-то выпотрошенным, искусственным. Словно возвращается вовсе не он, а его проекция. Настоящий Чанёль тот, за которого работает сердце, срывается вслед за Каем и растворяется с рассветом. Он падает на кровать лицом в подушку и вдыхает в легкие слишком много неправильного свежего воздуха, в котором нет ни капли настоящего, ночного. Иногда Чанёлю кажется, что его тело просто напросто выбрасывают в рассвет – он не чувствуют себя даже на кончиках пальцев. В окно скребутся лучи света, царапая глаза, поэтому Чанёль поднимается с кровати и, открыв форточку, наглухо зашторивает его, перекрывая доступ к солнцу. Легкий ветер дует в спину, лижет лопатки, пробегается тонкими пальчиками вдоль позвоночника, напоминая о ночных прикосновениях. Так холодно и тепло одновременно. Чанёль нашаривает за батареей пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Закуривает и вдыхает в себя дым, не думая ни о чем. Точнее обо всем понемногу. Надо заставить себя лечь спать, несмотря на то, что просыпаться уже через два часа, заставить себя бросить курить и перестать гиперболизировать боль до размера Вселенной. Все люди в этом мире одиноки. А Чанёль просто один из… 

Утро, спустя два часа сна, лучше не становится. Голова тяжелеет, будто наливается чугуном, а во рту першит сухостью из-за нескольких выкуренных сигарет. Чанёль стоит под ледяным душем, морозя плечи, до тех пор, пока не ощутит, как судорогой сводит ноги. Выпивает энергетик с тройной дозой кофеина и думает, что все это как-то неправильно. Жизнь в неправильном ритме. 

\- Я просил не влипать в истории, - Бэкхён осматривает Чанёля со всех сторон и цокает, когда видит мешки под глазами и опухшие губы. На нижней губе мелкий укус сворачивается в ранку. Бэкхён становится на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до лица Чанёля, и проводит пальцами по контуру, из-за чего тот шикает. 

\- Терпи, - приказным тоном говорит его друг и намазывает губы Чанёля своей гигиенической помадой. – Да что с тобой такое! – восклицает Бэкхён, когда Чанёль стягивает с себя футболку, чтобы переодеться в форму для тренировки. На торсе красуется длинный порез, неглубокий, но заметный. – Уже несколько раз за эти недели.   
Чанёль лишь улыбается и говорит, что пылкая поклонница. Бэкхён не верит, но делает вид, что это не его дело. 

Нарезая круги по трассе, можно наконец-то забыться по-настоящему. Давить на скорость и лететь сквозь воздух, разрезая ветер напополам. Стихийное ощущение вседозволенности. Стоять на крыле самолета, который поднимается вверх. Можно крикнуть "Я Бог" и свято в это верить. 

Бэкхён, выключая таймер после каждого круга, хмурится. Ему не нравится надрывность в движениях лучшего друга, словно тот пытается выехать вперед себя. И совсем не нравится то, что при появлении Чонина – нового гонщика в их команде, - Чанёль неправильно тормозит, выворачивая рукоятки, поэтому на финише падает на асфальт вместе с тяжелым байком сверху.   
\- Придурок, - Бэкхён пинает его в ботинок, когда Чанёль лишь дико улыбается, выползая из-под байка. Обвинительно смотрит на Кая, словно тот во всем виноват, и уходит на трибуны.   
\- Решил убиться? – в голосе Чонина нет ни капли той заботы, что звучала в голосе Бэкхёна. Чанёль вообще не умеет различать эмоции Кая, когда тот говорит.   
\- Мечтай, - Чанёль поднимается, хватаясь за представленную руку в помощь, и напускает на себя вид веселого дурачка. Так проще, прятаться за броней всех этих нелепых улыбок, словно тебе совсем не больно, словно все хорошо, а если немного плохо, то так надо. Ладонь Чонина теплая, с грубыми мозолями, такими же, как у Чанёля. Которые появляются, когда держишься за руль крепче положенного, будто пытаясь подтолкнуть собственный байк в еще большую скорость.   
\- Мне не нужно, чтобы соперники самоустранялись. Так будет совсем просто, - на губах Чонина легкая улыбка, снисходительная, совсем не похожая на ту, что бывает ночью. 

Днем они всего лишь соперники.   
Ночью всего лишь одинокие люди. 

Чанёль покидает трассу, уступая ее Каю, а сам проходит на трибуны и садится рядом с Бэкхёном, который делает вид, что загорает под солнцем.   
\- Ты проиграешь, - сходу прогнозирует он, кидая Чанёлю таймер. Он смотрит на время. Кажется, это его лучший результат.   
\- Я стал ездить быстрее, поэтому проиграю? – не понимает Чанёль. У его друга вечно парадоксальные выводы.   
\- Знаешь, что мешает гонщику победить? – Бэкхён смотрит на трассу, которую объезжает Чонин. – Отсутствие эмоций. Механизм в движениях, словно ты не чувствуешь адреналин, который плещется в крови. Просто набираешь скорость и пытаешься вырваться вперед, будто тебе все равно - разобьешься ты, или нет, лишь бы явиться первым. Под тобой уже есть одна машина, не надо превращаться еще в одну. Возможно, твой байк мне собрать удастся, а тебя - нет.   
\- Утрируешь, - Чанёль наигранно зевает, но в глубине души знает, что все сказанное Бэкхёном правда.   
\- Не договариваю, - Бэкхён тычет в его бок, в место, где порез, оставленный Каем. – Не думай, что я слепой и не вижу, как вы друг друга ненавидите, - выделяя последнее слово. Только вот…один из команды попадет в финал, остальные не будут участвовать в главной гонке.   
Чанёль не понимает, почему соперничество обязательно должно препятствовать близости. Но именно так и случается, потому что уступать кому-то свое место он не намерен. Даже если этот кто-то Кай.   
\- Почему мы можем только ранить друг друга?   
Бэкхён сжимает его ладонь вместо ответа. Никто не знает, почему легче причинять боль. Наверное, всем кажется, что так проще справляться со своими никому не нужными чувствами, которые душат, затягивая горло толстой веревкой. 

*** 

Всю неделю Чанёль исправно тренируется. Возвращается в режим – утро-день-вечер-сон. Никаких ночных выездов, все по наработанной Бэкхёном схеме. Для победы нужны силы и здравый смысл, так напутствует его друг. Получается. Пока за день до гонки Чанёль не срывается. Покупает сигареты, выкуривает полпачки за вечер, а ночью приезжает на окраину города, туда, где заканчивается граница, и начинается горизонт. 

С рассветом становится ясно, что все глупо. Кай не приезжает. Не обещал и не должен был.   
С рассветом так светло и страшно, будто солнце оголяет все чувства наружу. 

Чанёль держит руль дрожащими пальцами, его трясет, потому что никотина в крови больше, чем самой крови. Ветер хрустит, как треснувший пластик, забиваясь в уши помехами. Стрелка на спидометре увеличивается до предела, чтобы скорее вернуться домой, укутаться в одеяло и сказать пустой квартире, что все в порядке. Так бывает. Даже многовековые статуи ломаются. 

Чонин сидит на корточках, привалившись спиной к двери квартиры Чанёля. Расслабленный, склонивший голову к коленям. Чанёль присаживается рядом и тихо его зовет. У Кая сонные глаза и синие губы, будто от холода. Чанёль обхватывает ладонями лицо Чонина и целует – в веки, брови, нос, щеки, по привычке задерживается на губах, просто прижимается к ним своими и греет. Сердце раздваивается и бьется где-то в барабанных перепонках, так громко, что больше ничего и не слышно. Чанёль поднимается, поднимая за собой Кая, открывает дверь и втягивает обоих внутрь. Толкает Чонина к стене и снова целует, уже глубже, так, чтобы было больно губам. Отчаянно, будто это последний день перед концом света, цепляется за рукава кожаной куртки и тянет их вниз. У Кая невозможно красивые плечи, сам Кай невозможно красивый. Чанёль хочет думать, что все в этом дело, обсессия, притяжение, коматоз сердца, мозга – обычное следствие красоты, но понимает, что дело совсем не в этом. Но в чем дело – не понимает. И это так бесит, сводит с ума, когда совершенно не разбираешься в своих чувствах, хочешь человека, но не хочешь его хотеть. Парадокс на парадоксе, сплошные противоречия. Отрицание. Лишь бы не думать, что зависишь от кого-то намного больше, чем от сигарет, без которых и дня прожить сложно. Только вот сигареты продаются в каждом прилавке, купить чувства человека – из разряда фантастики. 

Чанёль упускает момент, когда они оказываются в его спальне, когда раздеваются, когда Чонин самостоятельно себя подготавливает. Будто время перекладывают на стрелку спидометра, который штрихует на скорости до максимума. Чанёль прикасается губами к щиколотке Чонина, прикусывает зубами косточку и ведет языком до колена. Кожа Кая на вкус, как губы - пыльный ветер, но только с щепоткой соли, сорванной из вод моря. Ему нравится водить по отвердевшим бедрам Чонина и согревать их своими ладонями, оставлять на золотистой, словно песок под солнцем, коже засосы и водить языком по появившимся отметинам. Чанёль стимулирует член Кая до полной эрекции, затем раздвигает колени в стороны и, дождавшись, когда чужие влажные бедра стиснут его, подставляет головку к обработанному входу и проникает на половину длины. Кай откидывает голову на подушку, хватая ртом воздух, и слабо дышит. Везде, где они соприкасаются друг с другом, кожа пылает, словно раскаленное железо. Чанёль двигает бедрами вперед, чувствуя, как член обхватывает жаром, и перестает дышать совсем. 

Радиус до нуля, мир сужается до той самой желанной точки, где круг пусть и замкнутый, но именно сейчас это то, что нужно. Потому что расстояние в ноль - полное совпадение. 

Хаотичные движения, скользко с чужих плеч, влажно в ложбинке между ключицами, горячо между ног, пылко на губах, давлением по всему телу. 

Когда их животы пачкаются белесыми кляксами, парни меняются, словно то, что было до этого – слишком мало. Кай скользит языком по лопаткам Чанёля, вдоль позвоночника, целует копчик. Давит подушечками пальцев на вход, проникая в тугое тепло. Чанёль кусает подушку – это не ново, но позабыто, поэтому дискомфорт и странное чувство отдачи, словно только что он подписал свое тело в пользование другому человеку.   
Кай шепчет все хорошо и водит ладонью по члену в такт своим движениям.   
Кай шепчет еще чуть-чуть и утыкается лбом в основание позвоночника, полностью заполняя Чанёля собой. 

Космический свет тихими шажками проникает в комнату, освещая утомленное лицо Чонина. Вечер наступает неизбежно и без лишнего шума, будто стараясь никого не спугнуть. Кай пытается встать, но Чанёль ловит его за руку и обнимает, мажет губами по влажным скулам и морщится носом в шею. В область сонной артерии, словно пытаясь усыпить Кая. 

Завтра важный день для обоих - первая гонка, которая решает дальнейшую судьбу. Чанёль впервые не знает, кому он хочет уступить - себе или Каю. 

\- Любишь? - совсем тихо. Тише, чем пыль оседает на паркетный пол.   
У Кая во взгляде столько внимания, будто сканирует, проникая в мозг и разбирая каждый участок на детали.   
\- Нет... - громче, чем плач ребенка, потерявшего всех родных.   
Все правильно. Все как всегда. Во второй раз Кай поднимается с кровати без препятствий. 

У Чанёля ледяные запястья, но знают об этом только его пальцы. 

*** 

Бэкхён рассматривает руки Чанёля и отказывается его выпускать на трассу.   
\- Что это? - он давит на сигаретные ожоги на коже вдоль вены, словно через боль пытаясь встряхнуть своего друга и привести его в порядок. У Бэкхёна нет детей, но он представляет, как это сложно, когда за почти взрослым другом не уследить.   
\- Было холодно.   
\- Согрелся?   
Чанёлю не нравится слово "нет", поэтому он просто качает головой. Уже как-то и не холодно, и не больно, по большей части - все равно.   
\- Ты хочешь...тебе нужна эта победа? - у Бэкхёна нет ни права, ни власти запретить Чанёлю участвовать в гонке, но у него есть язык и попытка переубедить. Чанёль повторно качает головой. Не на вопрос, а на намек.   
\- Мне. Это. Нужно. - Чанёль одевает на голову шлем и выходит на предплощадку. Нужно ли? Почти выскребает. 

Жизнь бьет в лицо агрессивным ветром, зашкаливает стрелками на спидометре, несется со скоростью 250 километров в час.   
Срываться на скорость имеет смысл, когда есть от чего бежать или когда бежать некуда. Чанёль хочет остановиться, но так, чтобы как на кнопке pause, не одной черточкой, а двумя. Почему он не может так же стоять с кем-то рядом? Просто стоять, больше не надо.   
\- Любишь?   
\- Нет.

Жизнь бьет в лицо до первого поворота, пока Чанёля не подрезает знакомый байк. Пальцы отчего-то отнимаются и отпускают руль. Неосознанно. Потому что холодно.

**Author's Note:**

> при первой публикации был еще эпилог, при желании его можно найти через поиск авторского ника.


End file.
